Old Friend
by death mega sega
Summary: Amy's old friend, Nicky, comes to bring something back to her. While visting her in Knothole, he strikes up a lot of questions that Sonic shouldn't be asking.


_**Old friends**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Hello, Nicky Parlouzer<strong>_

13.5.2011

Deathy: I'm unsure of where I'm going.

The blue hedgehog sat still in the chair. He turned his head at any sound; paranoia was obviously a friend of his. Antoine was the first to try to talk to him, but the boy said nothing. He just sat still and stared at him, expressionless. Everyone was trying all they could to get him to speak, but it was in vain. He would just sit there and stare off and jump at every sharp noise.

Sonic and Tails finally showed up. Sally had called them as their last resort. They were the world's greatest heroes. Anyone would love to talk to them.

Sonic walked up to the blue hedgehog and sat beside him. Tails sat on the other side.

"Hey there!" sonic said to him. "I'm Sonic! And this is my buddy Tails. What's your name?"

The boy turned his head over to Sonic. He opened his mouth and shut it. He then turned his head to the ground.

"I'm confused." He said.

"Really?" Sonic said. "Well, why don't we help you figure things out then?"

"Yeah." Tails agreed. "Tell us what's confusing you.

The boy was silent for a moment. Then he opened his mouth. "I was trying to find… to find my friend." He looked up at them. "Bad people always seem to want to mess with my friend." He took a deep breath. "I haven't heard from my friend in a while. The last time I saw my friend," he paused. "My friend said they be okay, but…" He paused again. "My friend left something of their at my place. I only want to return it."

"Okay." Sonic said with a nodded.

"When I was going to my friend's, that man, Eggman…" The boy paused. "He kidnapped me, and now I'm here, and I don't know where I am."

"Oh, so that's why you're confused." Tails said. "You don't know where you are." Tails put his hand on his shoulder. "Well, you're in Knothole, under the protection of the Freedom Fighters. You have nothing to fear. We're going to help you."

"Yeah!" Sonic said. "Now why don't we find your friend? Do you know where he lives?"

The boy looked up in awe. "Knothole?" He repeated. "I'm in Knothole?"

"Yeah." Sonic answered with a nod.

"My friend lives here." He repeated. "I made it to Knothole alive!" He jumped up out of his seat energetically. "I can't believe it!"

"Cool!" Sonic said. "So what does he look like? I'm sure we've seen him somewhere."

The boy looked at Sonic and laughed. "I'm sorry!" he said stifling his laugh. "But my friend is a girl."

"Really?" Sonic said. "My bad."

Tails shook his head. "Okay, what does _she_ look like?" Tails asked.

The boy reached into his pocket. "It's been so long, she may have changed since the last time I saw her." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture. "My friend is Emi. She looked like this the last time I saw her." He handed Sonic a picture.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "That's Amy!" Sonic said astonished. "You're looking for Amy?"

"Oh yeah," The boy said putting his hand behind his head. "Her name is Amy. We always called her Emi at home and she never corrected us on it." He let his hand fall to his side. "So she is here? Where can I find her?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure thing." Sonic said. "We'll take you right to her."

Along the way, Sonic and Tails told the boy all about Knothole and some stories of their adventures. When they reached Amy's house, the boy crossed his arms.

"She has the same fashion sense as my sister Anita." He said crossing his arms. "That's too much pink."

"Tell me about it." Sonic moaned. Sonic knocked on the door for him. After a few minutes, Amy still didn't answer.

"That's unusual." Sonic noted. "Usually she answers right away."

"Maybe she's out." The boy said sitting on the front porch swing. "Amy had a lot of dates back home. She's probably swarmed with them now." He stated.

"Really?" Tails and Sonic said in unison tilting their head.

"Yeah." The blue hedgehog nodded his head. "Anton would never leave her be back home."

"Anton?" Sonic asked sitting beside him on the swing. "Who's that?"

"Anton Brooke is a total creep that you'll never meet Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said walking up to them on her porch. Cream was following her with some groceries. "Now who is here talking about an old creep who I would rather not remember?"

"Your friend came to visit you!" Sonic said pointing at the blue hedgehog. He sheepishly waved at her.

Amy looked at him in shook. "Nicky?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"Hi Emi." He said meekly. "You've changed a lot."

"And so have you!" Amy said looking at him. "What happened to your glasses?"

"I got contacts." He stated. "So I could fly the planes."

"That's awesome!" Amy said opening her door. "Come on in!" She invited him. "So are you helping your dad with his work?" She inquired.

"Yeah." Nicky said coming inside. "Do you need help?" He asked relieving Cream of some of the heavy bags. He came inside and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. He proceeded to take out things and put them in the proper place. "So how have you been Emi?"

"I've been great!" She replied her old friend. "I haven't heard from you in forever! How's Anita doing?"

"She's good." Nicky sighed. "Everything in her room is pink. Just like your house!" He teased. "Did you come to our house when I wasn't there and redesign her room?"

"No." Amy said with a smile. "If I had I would've stayed long enough to say hi to Paulie."

"Oh, I don't get a hi?" Nicky asked pretending to be hurt.

"You might." Amy said placing things in her fridge. "If I feel like it."

"Oh, you're going to be that way." He said rolling his eyes. He placed a can of pepper on the spice rack.

"Oh, you know I'd say hi to you!" Amy said slapping him on the back. "You're one of my best friends. I couldn't just visit and leave without saying hi to you first."

"I'm glad!" He said handing her a jug of milk. "Make sure that gets put away or it'll spoil. We wouldn't want that to happen. Again." He teased the pink hedgehog. She smiled at him and laughed.

13.5.2011 _**Deathy: **_Okay, I really have no clue where I was going originally, but now I have some clue. It's Nicky from that old Sonic Manga from way back when if anyone remembers it. I recently read some of it online. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. But I'll try to keep it fun! I'm getting a lot of info from Wikipedia. So some of it is probably wrong, so please correct me if I make an error. I'm probably going to make a comic out this just for sheer fun and practice. Please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
